Off In Somewhere
by Xiarya
Summary: What if your most dear Fantasy came true? What if the guy you loved who isn't real became real? What if you were trapped there until you save the world? Roxie knows...


Thoughts: Disclaimer: It's me! Xiarya...umm...well, it's still me, ok? I'm usually in the Jak and Daxter section. So, in other words, I'm new to this section. Please give me some credit for trying. No Flames!! I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Advent Children or anything related to it. I own my own creations.  
  
Thoughts: Everyone's Flashbacks are out of P.O.V.  
  
Off In Somewhere  
  
Chapter 1: Why and How?   
  
P.O.V.: "I was once sent to a far off land. It was all metallic and rusted. Many houses were nothing but a pile or metal and old rotting wood. No one could live here from what I had seen. I had no idea where I was. It looked so familiar, though. Still, I wanted to know how I got here and why..."  
  
Flashback  
  
The newly teenaged girl was playing Final Fantasy VII. It was her third time beating the game. She always got a thrill out of killing Sephiroth. Just then, her 18-year old brother barged in.  
"Roxie-chan! Give me back the memory card! NOW!!" He glared at her. Unfortunately, she was off in her own little world while watching a blonde man talk in silence. She had boy problems, so she turned to her other choice in men: Heroes.  
"Roxie-chan!! Hello!?" yelled her big brother at her. She awoke from her daydreaming.  
"Sorry, boyo." Said the brunette. She turned of her PS2 and removed the velvet-like memory card. Her brother snatched it from her tiny fingers. Compared to her brother, she was a twig. She wore a dull flamingo mini-T shirt, denim mini shorts, and yellow pumps. She had hair layered that came up to the nape of her neck, to her ears, and bangs that came up to the top of her forehead. She was a brunette and had deep blue- green eyes. Her brother was the almost exact opposite of her, except for the hair. Everyone knew who the brother and sister at their high school would often wonder how they were related. People always thought she was adopted.  
"You're welcome." Said the teen. The girl always worried bout her brother. She wanted him to be healthy for all of his life.  
"Boyo..." whispered the girl. She just sighed at the thought of his obesity. Then, she looked at the time. Unluckily, it was her early bird sleep time. It was 8:30. Also, she had to get up for tomorrow. Tomorrow was school. She left her room to bid her mother good night. She went to brush her teeth. Also the brunette had braces (Author: I really do!). Afterwards, she headed for bed. Tired and exhausted, she literally died.  
  
Where am I? She was falling into a pool of the darkest azure water she had ever seen. In it, she could the reflection of another world. This world was different from her own. It was more technologically advanced from what she saw. Along with the strange city, she saw the blonde man of her dreams and video games. He was trying to grab her hand. Oddly, she was falling headfirst. She rolled over in air to face him. He looked so concerned for her. He was halfway over the edge of the ledge of the road she had fallen off of. He tired and tired desperately to grab her hand. Only to see her splash into the pool of what used to be azure water, but now was crimson blood. She floated down ever so slowly. She grunted to be released from whatever had held of her. Something had caused to jump off the ledge. She opened her ocean eyes and let out a horrific scream of excruciating pain. The blood entered her eyes and showed her something she never saw in her life: Her own death. The silver-haired man unsheathed his sword and put it on her head. He then raised it above her head. And then...he swiped her head...  
"Ahh!!!" screamed the horrified teen. She was covered in sweat and was panting like a dog. Her mother came in to check on her.  
"Roxie! Are you alright?" asked her pale mother. Her mom was as pale as a ghostly sheet. Roxie merely nodded. Her mother sighed and shut her door.  
What was that all about? And why was he there? What does this mean? She shook her head and looked at the time. 6:00 A.M. In an hour, she had to be at school. She got up from bed and went to wash her face. Roxie walked across the small hallway to the bathroom, which was just from her room. She rushed around the house. She headed back to room to get dressed for school. She wore her best outfit: Violet mini-T shirt with a bright lavender infinity symbol in the middle, dark denim mini shorts, and her good old yellow pumps. She never really worried too much about how she looked. To herself, she thought she looked like a surfboard. She hurried about the house to do all of her other girly things to do. After about 40 minutes, she was done and putting on her backpack, which a dark blue. She headed out to the car with mom. She was joking with her mom about the guys she liked and whatnot. They hopped in the silver car along with her brother and drove off for school. Their mother dropped them off and headed for her workplace: 95th Street School. The younger girl ran off into the huge prison-like school. She didn't really minded how the school looked. She thought that whatever looked bad on the outside might have something good on the inside. Luckily, she was a freshman and didn't have a first hour. She ran downstairs to the cafeteria, which was on the basement floor. She up the last 3 stairs and nimbly landed on her feet. Her friends always worried about her and her breaking her foot. Luckily, she was just like a cat. She was very flexible and nimble. She wasn't a gymnastic, but she would often fool you into thinking she was (Author: my friends often thought I was one but I'm not.). She ran into the café and yelled out to her friends, passing the guy she had a crush on. She ran up and hugged her bestest friend, Leana. She was always there for Roxie. Then, she dashed off. She put her stuff onto the table and said hello to everyone, especially to her friend, Boua.  
"Hey, Boua! What's up?" said the girl. Boua just smiled. Boua was kind of a fighter, but not really. She just was kind-hearted, yet rough. Roxie was glad to have her as a friend. Roxie's other friend, Toni, was a perfection freak. Toni worried always about how she and everyone around her looked. And, if you missed up on something, Toni would point it out to everyone. She was plastic. Roxie turned to face Toni and waved.  
"Hey, Toni." said a dispirited girl. She thought that Toni was her best friend, but she soon would learn Toni was all show and no personality. She could get any boy she wanted. Toni always told Roxie the reason she can get any boy is because she was the best girl they could get. Roxie would then always say "So, then that makes me ugly, right?" Toni would say "No! Boys know that they can't ever have you. So, they go for the only other and next to the best thing they can get." Roxie would then look at her "friend" and say, "And that would be you?" Toni would nod to her friend. Roxie would just sigh.  
"So, what's gonna happen today?" asked Roxie. Toni smiled.  
"You're gonna talk to Yia." Said Toni with an evil smirk. Roxie gulped at the thought of talking to Yia. Yia was the guy she had a crush on since the beginning of the school year (Author: Again, another fact about me at school. My friend Boua has a class with him, so they kinda know each other. She told me his name).  
"Anything but that! You make me torture that boy. He's too shy to talk to me! You know that, I know that! Come on! Even Boua knows that." Roxie said. Everyone started to leave the café, so Roxie picked up her backpack and ran off with her two friends. The three girls went to bug their fave male teacher, Mr. Schmidt. They would always bug him about their problems and then ask him about the male part of the mind. He always seemed to find this hilarious. They ,then, left to the café for their first hour. Most freshmen were there, relaxing or talking. Roxie had always enjoyed her relaxation time. Roxie went off to the dark side of the room to study her algebra. James, the boy who everyone knew really liked me, sat down to talk to her.  
"Hey, Rox. So, what's up?" asked the blonde. Roxie liked James just as a friend. James was too much of a friend to date. Besides, she considered him ugly as someone she would like.  
An hour later, everyone got their stuff and left for their homeroom. Roxie and Boua had the same homeroom. They would make fun of Yia and others they thought were funny during announcements. But, after homeroom, they would wait for Yia to pass and Roxie would run off to Gym. Gym was her second hour. Unfortunately, Gym for Roxie was Swim Class. So, she hurried down the stairs because the Gym was on the first floor and her homeroom was on the third floor. She skipped some stairs and made it with 2 minutes to spare. With that in her mind, she knew she had 12 minutes to get ready. She swiftly opened her small gym locker and got out her bikini top with its bikini shorts, her giant magenta shell towel, and her red swim cap. Red caps were expert swimmers in the class. She ran into one of the bathrooms in the girls' locker room and got undressed and then redressed in her swim stuff. She looked like an orange and mini floral surfboard. The bell rang and that meant she now had 10 minutes to get ready. She was dressed, so now she had to take the required shower before class. She ran into the showers and turned on the hot and cold water at the same time. She had always felt at home in the water. Her friend, Tiffany, was out by the showers waiting for Roxie to come out and claim her stuff. Roxie took her pink towel and red cap. The two then ran down to the Swimming pool. It was a half a flight of stairs down from the gym and connected to girls' locker room on one side and to the boys' locker room on the opposite side. Oddly, the metal door was opened when they got there. They looked at the clock.  
"Tiff, the teacher hasn't got here yet cause the clock says we have 6 minutes left." Said a confused Roxie. Tiff and Roxie looked at each other. Roxie smiled with an adventurous smirk. Tiff knew what that meant.  
  
"Roxie! No! You'll get in trouble." Said a worried Tiffany. Tiffany was Roxie's closest friend. Roxie giggled at the challenge. She then ran off into the huge room that contained the swimming pool. Tiffany tried to run in after her but the door slammed shut. Roxie jumped the sound of the old metal door slamming. Roxie laughed at her friend's attempt to shut her in.  
"Ha ha, Tiff! Very funny." Said a careless Roxie. Tiffany was pounding on the door as hard as her fists would let her. She then kicked at the door with all her might.  
Roxie! Are you okay? The door slammed all by itself. I don't know what's going on, but something strange is happening!" yelled a now muffled Tiffany. Roxie could still hear her, but barely. Then, Roxie moved. Roxie didn't do it herself. She could feel like she was being tugged to the pool. Roxie jumped in and started walking toward the deep end. Something kept her eyes open and under the water. Roxie could only hold her breathe for 30 seconds, which was plenty of time to make it towards the glowing light at the deepest part of the pool. When she saw the same reflection as the one in her dream, Roxie let out the same heart-stopping scream as in her dream. She didn't know where she was heading. But, all she did know was that a silver haired man was there, smiling at her evilly. He outstretched his hand and grabbed her arm. Just then, her air supply ran out. She passed out.  
"I'm glad you're here, Roxanne. I've been waiting for you. Maybe you can help me." Said an unfamiliar voice. Roxie lay there, breathing so slowly. It was like she died and then came back to life. Roxie shuddered at the sound of his wicked voice. He just smiled at her weakness.  
"Wake up!" he said calmly. She opened her ocean eyes and sat up so weakly. She was somewhat pale and fatigued. She then stood up. She looked at her surroundings. It was the same city from her dream. She looked around for the voice, only to be scared nearly to death by the hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face a familiar face. She gasped.  
"Sephiroth!" yelled the brunette. And now she knew her dream wasn't just a dream. It was the future.  
  
Roxie-chan: Cliffhanger! Sorry. I've always wanted to do that! Tell me what you think and NO FLAMES!! Thank you  
  
Next Time: "Cloud!? What is he doing saving my life?!" 


End file.
